


coisas macias podem me matar mas oh que jeito de morrer

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Feeder!Matt, Feedism, Foggy is chubby and Matt loves it, M/M, chubby!kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideia: Matt/Foggy, #9: diferenças/comparações de tamanho</p>
            </blockquote>





	coisas macias podem me matar mas oh que jeito de morrer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft things might kill me but oh what a way to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154187) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/A: Minha primeira MattFoggy é uma fic de chubby fic, isso é foda ^w^ Nada disso passou por beta então todos os erros são meus.
> 
> Sinto que insinuei nisso que pessoas gordas/fofinhas não podem ser superheróis, e essa não era minha intenção de modo algum! Só queria deixar isso claro :) Espero que vocês gostem

Matt amava o corpo de Foggy. Amava o fato de que quando enrolava seu braço pelo estômago de Foggy, tinha uma saliência ali, e alguns dias só queria agarrar ele e nunca largar. Não podia evitar de fazer comparações, seus tipos de corpos sendo tão diferentes e tudo mais.

Ele era músculos esguios e linhas rígidas. Não era exatamente um fisiculturista, mas treinava o bastante. Foggy era gordura macia e conforto redondo. Foggy era tudo o que ele não podia ser. Uma necessidade para ser o Demolidor. Mas Matt não iria querer que fosse diferente.

Então ele mimava Foggy de jeitos que nunca se permitiu. Donuts para um lanche de antes do almoço, sanduíches grossos de dar água na boca da sua deli favorita, refeições caseiras deliciosas quando Matt tinha tempo (apesar do que as pessoas pensavam, ele sabia como lidar com a cozinha), e comida gordurosa por tele-entrega quando não tinha tempo.

“Huuuurp, desculpa,” Foggy murmurou, cobrindo sua boca quando pequenos arrotos escaparam. Largou seu garfo, se ajeitando na cadeira oposta à do seu melhor amigo. Matt estava grato por ele ter evitado de raspar o garfo no prato.

Foggy bateu na sua barriga com um suspiro de contentamento. “Cara, não é que eu não aprecie toda a comida que você está empilhando em mim, e sim eu notei, mas tem alguma razão para você estar me alimentando assim? Hm, você não está prestes a ir fazer algo estúpido, está? Bem, mais estúpido.” Foggy riu com leveza, fazendo soar como uma piada, mas Matt podia a palpitação nervosa do seu coração.

“Não, não estou... isso não tem nada a ver comigo ser o Demolidor.” Matt parou. Como poderia explicar isso?

Foggy estava esperando pacientemente, muito mais relaxado agora que o assunto se afastou de suas atividades noturnas. A cadeira rangeu com seu peso quando ele a empurrou para trás se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras dela.

Matt limpou a garganta, se levantando para puxar sua cadeira para mais perto de Foggy, até que seus joelhos estavam encostados em no outro. Ele alcançou e tocou a barriga dele, apertando gentilmente então deslizou suas mãos para esfregar os pontos que sabia que iriam ajudar com a dor de um estômago cheio. Foggy cantarolou apreciativo, se inclinando para um beijo, mas Matt se afastou, evitando a distração que eram os lábios de Foggy. “Eu amo o seu corpo.”

“Sabia que você só estava atrás de mim pelo meu corpo! Me sinto usado, Murdock,” Foggy provocou. Deixou um grunhido quando Matt massageou uma área particularmente dolorosa.

“Me deixa terminar,” Matt disse, sorrindo. “Amo a sua barriga, como ela é um travesseiro perfeito.” Ele aperta de novo. “Amo seu queixo, é difícil resistir beijar e mordiscar ele quando estamos trabalhando.” Ele se inclina para um beijinho no seu queixo, seu sorriso aumentando quando Foggy se contorceu. Continuou, não deixando o odor da sua excitação o distrair. “Amo suas pernas, o quão grossas são, especialmente quando estão enroladas em mim. Amo como você preenche o espaço na minha cama, me fazendo sentir menos solitário quando chego em casa tarde demais para te dar um beijo de boa noite. Amo o quão quente você está quando entro debaixo das cobertas e me enrolo em você, e posso esquecer de todo o mundo no seu calor.” O eu te amo não foi dito, mas não precisava ser falado. Matt engoliu o aperto na sua garganta, esperando nervoso que Foggy respondesse.

“Então é por isso que você está me dando tanta comida,” Foggy murmurou. Tirou a mão de Matt da sua barriga, passando seus dedos pelo espaço entre os de seu parceiro. “Não é só uma coisa de sexo?”

Matt sorriu. “É uma tara que eu tenho, sim, mas isso é só um benefício secundário. É sua escolha, Foggy. Se você não gosta disso, vou parar.”

Foggy sorriu. O som de seus lábios se esticando nunca trouxe tanto alívio para Matt. “De jeito nenhum, Murdock! Comida de graça e massagens na barriga e meu namorado sexy quer adorar o meu corpo! Tenho certeza de que tive uma fantasia ou duas, ou dez, sobre isso.” Ele se inclinou para um beijo, esperando levar essa jantar direto para a sobremesa, e fez uma careta quando Matt se afastou.

Matt acenou na direção da cozinha, limpando a garganta enquanto um rosa claro se espalha por seu rosto. “Tem uh, sobremesa na geladeira. Podia dar para você na cama...”

Foggy sorriu. “Pode vir, Murdock.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Falem comigo sobre esses avocados at law em preciousstarchild.tumblr.com [N/T: atualmente puddlescape.tumblr.com]!
> 
> Kudos, comentários, elogios, e críticas são minha fonte vital! Por favor, me alimentem :D


End file.
